Welcome Home
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Becker has a welcome home gift for Connor and Abby.  Abby/Becker/Connor slash/het/threesome smut.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Originally written when all we knew about series 4 was a couple of sneaky photos of filming in SFX magazine. Abby/Becker/Connor ... slash, het, threesome Smut.**

* * *

><p>Something had woken Abby and she was not amused. It had been an extremely long day and she had collapsed into her bed almost as soon as they got home. Just hours ago, she and Connor were in the Cretaceous, chasing a stampeding herd of triceratops through the forest. They had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, and as they turned the corner, Connor had given a whoop of delight. There was an anomaly, straight ahead of them! It was most beautiful sight and neither had hesitated to follow the creatures through.<p>

They had found themselves in a busy city high street, and suddenly surrounded by a group of armed soldiers. She remembered Connor grabbing her hand as fear spread through her entire body – thank goodness Connor had spotted the ARC logo on one of the soldiers' gun cases and called out "Don't you recognise us? I'm Connor Temple and this is Abby Maitland." The look on the soldier's faces was priceless. Moments later, a smiling Becker appeared, and Abby finally realised their nightmare was over.

They had spent the rest of day being questioned, prodded and poked. Lester had insisted they both saw the ARC medic and they were subjected to more tests. At least they'd been allowed to shower, and clean clothes were found for them. Becker eventually drove them home, and Abby had disappeared straight into her room to sleep. She heard Becker and Connor chatting in the lounge for a while before she drifted off.

But now, her peace was shattered and she couldn't quite pinpoint what the noise was. It was coming from the lounge, and she suspected at first that Connor had probably fallen asleep in front of the TV. She pushed her door open slightly, and then she realised what the noise was.

It wasn't the first time she'd heard Connor moan like that. Before the Cretaceous, she'd caught him a few times watching one of those late night satellite channels. Then, in the Cretaceous, she'd 'helped' him out occasionally and he would return the favour. They had both decided full sex was out of the question; they couldn't risk Abby getting pregnant in that situation, so the sexual tension had to be dealt with in other ways.

She listened, Connor's soft moans were almost comforting, and she felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. But then, she realised his moans were being punctuated with something else. Another set of moans. Slightly confused, she pushed the door open a little wider to get a better view. What she saw should have shocked her, repulsed her even, but it didn't. She just stared, wide eyed. Connor was naked, on all fours, and Becker was behind him, equally naked. It didn't take a genius to work out what they were doing. At that moment, it was probably one of the most deliciously hot things she had ever witnessed.

She focused her view on Connor, watching the beads of sweat gather along the lines of his toned torso. His face was twisted, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open. He looked so damn sexy, and she wished it was her doing that to him. Her hand slid inside the shorts she was wearing and her fingers curled inside the wet heat of her body. She leaned against the doorframe for support, and allowed her fingers to slide in and out of her. She felt a heat growing and spreading through her and she closed her eyes, imagining Connor doing so many things to her. His moans were getting louder, more erratic, and she recognised that to mean he was close. She was determined that she was going to come with him, so she threw back her head and lost herself. She listened to Connor's moans, and the soft sound of skin slapping against skin. It was like being in heaven. Just as she was about to explode, Becker gasped out loud, drowning out Connor's cries. It was too much, and Abby's head began to spin and her legs weaken beneath her. She heard "Abby, Abby." in her head as the flames in her body threatened to engulf her completely.

But it wasn't in her head. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with two slightly bemused men. "Oh god!" She stood there, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. This was more than a little embarrassing. "I'm so sorry!"

"Abby?" Connor managed to choke out.

"I'm really sorry. I was just … I … Oh god! ... I was just…"

"About to come?" Becker said, the trace of a smile flickering at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll just … um … I'll be … I should leave you guys to it." She turned and tried to disappear back into her room, hoping the ground inside would swallow her whole. Then she became aware of a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK Abby. You don't have to go," Connor whispered. His mouth was on hers, his body forcing her against the door frame and his hands caressing her curves through the thin fabric of her vest and shorts. The last time Connor had kissed her like this, he had made her come so hard she sobbed. She still bore the scratches from being pushed against the tree. Just like that time, his fingers were now between her legs and pushing into her. She was already close, so when his thumb scratched against her clit, it sent her over the edge and she let out a cry of pleasure.

She heard a whimpering moan which took her by surprise momentarily. It certainly wasn't her that made it, and it wasn't Connor. She turned her head and then remembered Becker was there. He was only a couple of feet away, his cock in his hand, taking in every single move she and Connor made. She supposed it was only fair, she had just watched him fuck Connor. He gave a nod of approval, his face barely altering.

"This might be better in there," Connor said, nodding his head towards Abby's room. Silently, she took his hand and led him towards the bed. She glanced back towards Becker, inviting him inside with her eyes. He didn't need asking twice.

She helped Connor remove her vest, and his mouth was on her naked breast straight away. She sighed as he licked and sucked her, whilst caressing her other breast with his hand. She was aware Becker had moved to join them on the bed, but was shocked when his hand stroked her stomach. Her attention shifted from Connor to Becker, and she saw his pupils were so wide his eyes were almost black. He wasn't seeking permission from her, but she granted it anyway, guiding his hand further down her stomach towards the waistband of her shorts.

Becker removed the shorts with ease and had shifted himself onto the floor. He was kissing softly along the length of her inner thigh and then … oh god! Abby writhed in pleasure, her back arching as his tongue entered her, dancing in and out. By now she was a quivering wreck, every inch of her body tingling in excitement. Her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak and it felt like her heart was going to push straight through her chest because it was pounding hard. Maybe this wasn't actually happening? Maybe one of the injections she'd had earlier had been a mild hallucinogenic? The fingers digging into her flesh told her she was very much awake though, and maybe she should just go along with this? It's not every day a girl has two gorgeous men lavishing attention on her is it?

They had both stopped at the same time, and Becker was moving back onto the bed to lie next to her. Connor was shifting too, crushing her body beneath his and kissing her with such force and passion she thought she would explode. Connor briefly looked up and grinned at Becker, just as he thrust into Abby.

This was a moment they had both been waiting for for so many months, and it was intense. They moved together in perfect unison, Abby's hips rising to meet Connor's downward thrusts. She heard those wonderful soft moans of his again that had got her so worked up before, but this time it was her making him moan. Her hands reached out to grab at something, one hand grabbed a handful of duvet, the other was grasped and guided to Becker's erection. "Jesus!" she gasped out, finally finding her voice, as her entire body shook and convulsed. Connor continued thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm, and then she felt his hips buck against her groin and he emptied himself into her, gasping her name. When she opened her eyes, Connor and Becker were leaning over her, locked in a passionate embrace, lips mashing together. She was wrong earlier – THIS was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Connor withdrew from her and rolled onto his back, exhausted but with a huge grin on his face. Abby kissed him and trailed her fingers along his chest, watching it rise and fall as he panted. Becker's hands were softly stroking the length of her body now, sending delightful shivers from head to toe. She rolled over to face him and he was grinning at her. She was certain he winked at her as he rasped "My turn, Abigail."

He pulled her to him, urging her to straddle his lap. She sank down onto his hard cock, his hands on her hips guiding her and his own hips pushing up to meet her. Her knees sank into the softness of the bed as Becker slid into her deeper, and she let out a whimper. Connor's mouth was on hers in a second, his tongue exploring her mouth. She kissed him back, whilst rocking against Becker's hips. Becker controlled the pace, pulling her down onto him whilst thrusting up into her, faster and harder. Her head was spinning and her body convulsing uncontrollably. There was only one thing left to make this complete, "Come in me, Becker, I want you!" she murmured.

"Not yet!" he panted. He put a couple of his fingers in her mouth and urged her to suck them. Then he moved them to her backside, skimming the crease between her cheeks and then into her. Abby let out a yelp, the sensation was a little painful, but in a surprisingly good way. As she relaxed, those fingers were finding muscles she never realised existed and it was driving her crazy. Connor was watching intently, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Let's finish this!" Becker gasped. "Connor, in my rucksack…" he was pointing to the floor. Connor looked inside and grinned. Soldier boy was definitely prepared for every eventuality! Connor took out the condom and lubricant and looked at Becker. "Just like I showed you earlier, yeah?"

Becker's fingers were still pushing in and out of Abby, as she slumped against his chest to rest for a moment. His cock was still buried deep inside her and she could feel her internal muscles clamping around him. Then Becker's fingers were replaced by Connor's, slightly less skilled and a little rougher, but it sent even more delicious shivers through her. Glancing behind, she saw Connor standing there, looking slightly nervous. "Connor." She purred. "It's OK. I want this. I want you."

Then, he was pushing into her and it felt fantastic! The three of them somehow found a gentle rhythm, moving together as one heaving mass. Abby could hardly breathe, and she was losing all control. She had Becker gasping and writhing beneath her, and Connor moaning above her, and all she could do was grasp onto whatever… whoever… she could. Everything just blurred into one as her entire body shook violently, engulfed by the huge flames of passion, lust and the most intense pleasure. She could hear herself whimpering and sobbing "Yes, yes, yes." as her two lovers both gasped out, Connor slumped against her kissing her shoulders, and Becker thrusting hard into her as he came.

They slowly and carefully untangled themselves, touching each other lightly and softly kissing the nearest lips. It was with some reluctance that Becker broke away completely and disappeared into the lounge to find his clothes. Abby snuggled up to Connor, not willing to let him go too. Becker poked his head back round the door. "I have to go, some of us don't have the luxury of not having to be at work tomorrow!"

Connor sat up. "You don't have to, you know. Go I mean. You can stay."

"No, I should," Becker said. "This was … fun. Call it your welcome home present if you like."

"Perhaps we should disappear more often if that's the welcome we get!" Abby smiled. Becker was right, this had been fun and definitely an experience. She watched Becker's head disappear and then she called him back. "Becker?"

His head was there again. "Abigail?"

"See you tomorrow? If you want…"

Becker winked and smiled. "Yeah, see you both tomorrow."


End file.
